1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electrical power distribution systems and, more particularly, to systems employing modular components with the capability of utilizing junction blocks for providing various types of circuit configurations, and electrically interconnecting outlet receptacle blocks so as to provide for interconnecting various types of international outlet receptacles.
2. Background Art
It is known to utilize power distribution systems with various types of physical structures, including modular distribution systems for use with wall panels, work surfaces and the like. Such distribution systems can include what are often characterized as raceway systems, although actual “raceways” may not be utilized. The raceway distribution systems can include a series of cables and junction blocks, with the junction blocks having the capability of selectively being interconnected to one or more electrical outlet receptacles mounted in the junction blocks. Incoming power is supplied to the junction blocks (and to the interconnected outlet receptacles) through power cables which may be “hard-wired” to the junction blocks, or otherwise releasably connectible to the junction blocks.
The receptacles may be positioned on one or on two opposing sides of the junction blocks. Further, the outlet receptacles may be in the form of single or “simplex” outlet receptacles. Alternatively, it is known to “bundle” outlet receptacles in “receptacle blocks.” A receptacle block may include two (i.e., duplex), three (i.e. triplex), or more receptacles.
Still further, the junction blocks and the receptacles may be formed as a single unit which are manufactured together or otherwise or assembled together at the factory. Such configurations are typically characterized as being “integral” units, or junction blocks and outlet receptacles which are “hard-wired” together. Alternatively, the receptacles (or receptacle blocks) may be releasably, mechanically and electrically coupled together “on-site” (i.e., where the distribution system is actually being installed and will be in use).
Various problematic issues exist with respect to usage of power distribution systems with electrical receptacles. During the past two decades, a substantial amount of research and development have been directed to raceways, junction blocks and receptacles, means for interconnection of the junction blocks and receptacles, and mounting of the junction blocks within the raceways. One aspect of the increasing use of electrical power relates to circuit loads. Any particular electrical circuit is limited to carrying a finite power load. Previously, when electrical power was not used to the extent that it is today, a single electrical circuit interconnecting to an incoming power supply was typically sufficient to handle power requirements. Accordingly, wiring within stationery or movable walls (or other wiring configurations) could comprise only two (hot and neutral) or three (hot, neutral and ground) wires, with receptacle blocks having simplex or duplex receptacles typically wired directly to the incoming two or three-wire circuit. However, today, it is advantageous to employ systems having an incoming power supply comprising multiple electrical circuits. The development of modular systems has advantageously provided for facilitating various circuit configurations and reconfigurations at locations of use.
For example, power distribution system design often requires a reasonable balancing of loads among incoming circuits. However, having the ability of multiple circuits has led to other electrical wiring issues. For example, a number of junction blocks and outlet receptacle blocks may be assembled within several raceways of a modular system, with wiring and bus bars configured for interconnection of the outlet receptacles for a particular one of the available multiple circuits. However, over time, electrical power loads may change, resulting in load balance problems and the like. These changes may require circuit reconfigurations involving substantial rewiring and “change out” of junction blocks, receptacles and other electrical components to other devices having different wire and bus bar configurations, so as to accommodate circuit changeovers. In the past, many junction block and receptacle designs could handle only a single incoming power circuit (and pass-through of the incoming circuit “down the line”). To connect junction blocks and receptacles to differing circuits, differently wired junction blocks and differently wired receptacles were required to be used.
Today, however, junction blocks are commercially available which provide for the capability of receiving (and passing through) incoming power from multiple circuits. Still, however, even with multiple incoming circuits to the junction blocks, differing outlet receptacle modules have been required to provide electrical connections to different ones of the separate circuits. A disadvantage of this arrangement has been that a separate supply receptacle module must be kept, and a receptacle module of proper type must be found each time a change is to be made to a different circuit arrangement. This presented substantial inconveniences to the user and required substantial and separate stocking of parts.
A substantial advance was made with respect to receptacle blocks having multiple outlet receptacles and capable of being arranged for use with multiple circuit configurations in commonly owned Byrne U.S. Pat. No. 7,410,379, issued Aug. 12, 2008. In the Byrne patent, outlet receptacle blocks were provided having circuit means for electrically and selectively coupling the receptacle blocks to power supply means through the junction blocks, in a series of special orientations. In this manner, any one of a plurality of power supply circuits could be coupled to the receptacle blocks.
In addition to the issues associated with multiple circuit configurations, existing issues also exist with respect to the capability of power distribution design and modularity regarding different “types” of receptacles, with respect to power, data and other energy connectors. That is, junction blocks are wired so as to be physically and electrically connectible to a particular “type” of receptacle block, at least with respect to physical structure and wiring. Correspondingly, the junction blocks and the internal wiring of receptacle blocks are configured so as to be electrically connected to only a single type of outlet receptacle configuration. In the past, this limitation with respect to the usage of particular outlet receptacles has not present significant problems, in that power distribution systems have been typically designed for use in one particular country. For example, in the U.S., the vast majority of power distribution systems and electrical appliances use a very limited number of electrical outlet receptacle types.
However, with the global economy and commerce, power distribution systems are being marketed and used in a variety of developed and developing countries. However, with known systems, differently wired power distribution systems (with respect to junction blocks and other modular electrical components) must be wired differently and configured differently, depending upon the electrical requirements of the particular county in which the systems will be used. The various countries have a substantial number of different types of wiring and outlet receptacle requirements. Accordingly, it would be advantageous if a system could be developed which could accommodate different users in different countries, while still retaining modularity and a limited number of electrical components being required to have differing wiring configurations.
The following paragraphs briefly describe certain known systems utilizing various types of modular electrical components, both within wall panels, various raceway configurations, and other system designs.
One example of a prior art system is illustrated in Propst, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,648 issued May 10, 1983. In the Propst, et al. system, mating connectors of opposing panels are engaged when the panels are aligned in a straight line. When the panels are positioned in an intersecting relationship, specially manufactured couplers are utilized. One type of special coupler is used when the panels are positioned at right angles. Another type is used with adjoining panels arranged at angles other than right angles. Consequently, costly inventory of couplers must be maintained. The Propst, et al. system uses a double set of connectors comprising a male and female connector for each conductor to be interconnected. When a single one of these prior art panels intersects two adjacent panels, one of the specially manufactured couplers connects the female terminals to one of the adjacent panels, and another of the couplers connects the male terminals to the adjacent panel.
A further system is disclosed in Driscoll, U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,775, issued Jan. 23, 1979. In the Driscoll system, each panel is provided with an electrical outlet box in its raceway. Panels of different widths are provided with a pair of female connectors. Outlet boxes of adjacent panels are interconnected by means of flexible cables having male connectors at both ends. When three or four panels are adjoined in an intersecting arrangement, two cables may be connected the pair of female connectors at one end of an outlet box. In this manner, connection of two adjacent panels is facilitated.
With respect to both of the foregoing systems, and other than in the special intersecting relationship, one half of the double set of terminals of these systems is superfluous. There is a distinct disadvantage in modern day systems, where several independent electrical circuits are needed in a wall panel system, with each requiring separate connectors. Space for such circuits and their connectors is very limited in the raceway areas of modern, thin-line wall panels.
Other systems also exist with respect to electrical connectors, junction boxes, and the like. For example, Rodrigues, U.S. Pat. No. 1,187,010 issued Jun. 13, 1916, discloses a detachable and interchangeable electrical switch plug adapted for use in connection with various electrically heated appliances. A clamping device is positioned in a fixed, but detachable relationship to one end of the plug. Means are provided to enclose and prevent sharp flexure of the cord comprising a flexible enclosing tube gripped under tension by the other end of the clamping device. The plug and the clamping device may be simultaneously removed from the socket.
Finizie, U.S. Pat. No. 2,540,575, issued Feb. 6, 1951, discloses a cord guide member for utensil plugs. The concept is to reduce wear on the cord and the connector plug, and to provide a connection which will withstand heavy pulling strains without injury. Strain relief is also provided. A sectional body is equipped anteriorally adjacent one end of the body with terminals. The other end of the body contains an anterior chamber or socket. A pivotable cord-guiding member having a pivot member is movably mounted in the socket. A wedge-shaped strain relief insert is received within a wedge-shaped recess in the pivot member. A cord extends into the pivot member and includes wires passing from the cord toward the terminals. The incoming portions of the wires are moved around the insert and firmly wedged within the recess.
Byrne, U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,577, issued Nov. 5, 1985, describes a retractable power center. The power center provides for conveniently located electrical power source receptacles adapted to be mounted on a work surface. In one embodiment, the power center includes a rectangular housing received within a slot in a work surface. A clamping arrangement is utilized to secure the housing to the work surface. A lower extrusion is connected to the lower portion of the housing. A movable power carriage mounts the receptacles and a catch assembly releasably maintains a carriage in a closed and retracted position. In response to manual activation, the catch assembly is released and springs tensioned between the carriage and the extrusion exert forces so as to extend the carriage upward into an extended, open position. In the open position, the user can energize the desired electrical devices from the receptacles, and then lower the carriage into the retracted position.
Byrne, U.S. Pat. No. 4,959,021, issued Sep. 25, 1990, discloses a pivotable power feed connector having a pivotal connector adapted to be connected to a flexible conduit or cable. The cable has a series of conductors extending there through. The connector is pivotably connected to a block assembly through which the conductors extend. The block assembly, in turn, is connectable to a contact block, with the conductors conductively connected to a set of prong terminals extending outwardly from the block. A cover is secured over the block so as to prevent the prong terminals from being exposed during assembly and disassembly.
The cover automatically exposes the prong terminals as the power feed connector is moved into engagement with a receptacle in a modular office panel. The connector allows the conduit or cable to be swiveled to an arc of approximately 180 degrees to any desired position. The connector is also manually removable from interconnection with the block assembly. Such removal allows the conduit or cable to be pulled back from the conductors and cut to a desired length. The connector includes a power feed cover which can be utilized in part to maintain the connector in either of two spatial configurations relative to the block assembly.
Nienhuis, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,252, issued May 7, 1991, discloses an electrified wall panel system having a power distribution server located within a wall panel unit. The server includes four receptacle module ports oriented in an h-shaped configuration. A first receptacle port is located on the first side of the wall panel unit and opens toward a first end of the unit. A second receptacle unit is also located on the first side of the wall panel unit, and opens toward a second end of the wall panel unit. A third receptacle port and a second sided wall panel unit opens toward the first end of the wall panel unit, while correspondingly, a fourth receptacle port on the second side of the wall panel unit opens toward the second end of the wall panel unit. First and second harnesses are each electrically connected at first ends thereof to the power distribution server. They extend to opposite ends of the wall paneled unit and include connector ports on the second ends thereof for providing electrical interconnection of adjacent wall panel units. The Nienhuis, et al. patent also discloses a system with a wall panel connector interchangeably usable with the interconnection of two, three or four units. The connector includes a hook member for connecting together adjacent vertical members of frames of adjacent wall panel units at a lower portion thereof. A draw naught for connecting together adjacent vertical members of frames of adjacent wall panel units and an odd proportion thereof is provided by vertical displacement thereof.
Lincoln, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,120, issued Dec. 17, 1991, discloses a power distribution assembly having a bussing distribution connector. The connector includes a series of bus terminals positioned within an electrically insulative housing. A series of electrical terminals are positioned in the housing for distributing more than one electrical circuit. At least one ground terminal, one neutral terminal, and three hot terminals are provided. A grounding shell partially surrounds the bus connector and includes a grounding tab grounding the one ground terminal to the metallic grounding shell. In another embodiment, two bus connectors are interconnected together, so as to provide for an increased number of output ports.
Byrne, U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,431, issued Mar. 17, 1992, discloses an outlet receptacle with rearrangeable terminals. The receptacle is provided with input terminals to selected positions, for engagement with terminals of an electrical junction block. The block includes a series of terminals representing a plurality of different electrical circuits. The receptacle block has neutral, ground and positive flexible positive conductor bars electrically connected to neutral, ground and positive electrical terminals. Input terminals of the block are formed integral with the flexible conductor bars and levers are provided for moving the terminal ends of the conductor bars to physically different positions. In one configuration, the receptacle block housing is provided with openings at opposing ends, and the flexible conductor bars have terminal ends controlled by levers at both ends of the outlet receptacle block. In another configuration, the block has output terminals in a front wall, and the input terminals of the receptacle block are formed as ends of the flexible bars and extend at an approximately 90 degree angle to the bars. They further send through openings in the back wall of the outlet receptacle for engagement with terminals of a junction block. Levers are provided in the back wall of the receptacle block for positioning the terminal ends in alignment with different terminals of the junction block, and windowed openings in the front wall expose indices on the levers identifying selected circuits.
Byrne, U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,434, issued Mar. 17, 1992, discloses an electrical interconnection assembly for use in wall panels of a space divider wall system. The system includes junction blocks having several receptacle connectors, so as to provide a plurality of electrical outlets on both sides of a wall panel. The junction block is connected by means of conduits extending from both ends of the junction block to oppositely directed connector blocks for connection to adjoining panels. The assembly of the junction block and connector blocks allows electrical power to be supplied to one end of the panel and conducted to and through the junction block to other panels. The receptacle connectors on the junction block each have one type of terminal configuration, e.g., a female electrical terminal configuration. One of the connector blocks is provided with the identical terminal configuration. The other connector block is provided with a matching terminal configuration, e.g., a male electrical terminal configuration. When two wall panels are joined at their respective edges, the male connector block may be readily connected to the female connector block in the adjacent panel. When two panels are joined to a third panel, all at one point, the arrangement of this invention allows the male connector block to be connected to the female connector block of one of the other two panels, and the male connector of the other of the two panels may be connected to one of the receptacle connectors of the junction block on either of the other two panels, in this manner establishing a three way interconnection arrangement. In a similar fashion, a fourth, or other additional panels may be added to the junction and plug into receptacle outlets of other panels in order to provide an arrangement of panels that is totally interconnected, electrically.
Snodgrass, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,164,544, issued Nov. 17, 1992, describes an electrified space dividing panel having a panel member, raceway, modular, or electric system disposed in a raceway and raceway covers for gaining access to the system. The system includes a single terminal block having end and side sockets, with first and second electrical receptacles being respectively removeably engaged with the end socket and the side sockets, such that the first and second electrical receptacles are disposed in horizontally spaced, side-by-side relation and project outwardly for predetermined light dimensions through receptacle openings in one of the raceway covers. The raceway can include a web having an opening which cooperates with a support ear on the first receptacle during engagement of the first receptacle with an end socket, so as to provide additional lateral support for the electrical receptacle when a plug is removed there from.
Kilpatrick, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,555, issued Jan. 12, 1993, discloses a kit which includes a junction box for installation along a raceway. The kit includes a mounting bracket having a first adjustable mounting mechanism for locating the bracket along the raceway. This provides an initial adjustment, and a second adjustable mounting mechanism is provided for securing the junction box to the mounting bracket. This adjustably locates the junction box along the mounting bracket, and provides a second or final adjustment to accurately locate the junction box between two pre-measured lengths of cable.
Byrne, U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,787, issued Nov. 9, 1993, discloses an electrical junction block mounting assembly, which may be utilized for mounting the junction block within a raceway. The assembly includes a cantilever beam formed on an outer wall of the junction block. This beam is provided with a transversely extending channel for engagement with a support structure. The beam is attached to the junction block by means of a resilient hinge section, and is provided with a first arm section extending between the hinge section and the channel, and a second arm section extending beyond the channel. The first arm section has a sloping surface sloping away from the outer channel between the hinge section of the panel. The second armed section has a sloping surface sloping toward the wall beyond the channel. The surfaces will contact a mounting rail or similar structure during installation of the junction block. In this manner, the hinged cantilever beam is deflected until the rail is in alignment with the channel for engagement with the structural support member.